Reikai Ryoushi
by Blitzer's demonic spirit
Summary: Sequel to Another Sister. Life has been going ok for the gang until Koenma announced a visit of another reikai team! Alot of characterXOCs
1. Reunion of the other Reikai Tantei

Hello everybody, demon spirit here or just D.S for short. This is my second story, and I just hope who ever cares enough to read this story will give a review as well. I admit I'm not that good at writing at more readable paragraphs but reminder! This story is a sequel to my 1st story ever, Another Sister. so better read that one first before you read this one. And all the songs I put here are not mine! But I own the OC characters.

**CHAPTER 1: Reunion of the other Reikai Tantei and a very shocking surprise!**

It has been almost 5 months now that Hiei found out that the famous Shadow Cat, Yuki was his unknown little sister. Since then, he revealed to her his identity while she revealed hers. What is more surprising is that she was invited to be part of the Reikai Tantei as an official tantei. But it was a hefty bargain until Koenma revealed that she was only invited not only to be a tantei and help them in their missions but to also pay for her crimes. Yuki, in her hot temper, beat the young reikai prince to a pulp. Everyone became happy with the news. Botan was about to hug Yuki but she got threatened by Hiei for it. Keiko slapped Yusuke for not telling her about Yukina and Hiei's relationship. Kuwabara just…well…fainted. Everything was normal and how it was before. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama went back to school, Botan and Koenma do their normal jobs back in Reikai, and Hiei, Yukina and Yuki live with Master Genkai back in the temple. They think life has gone back to normal…or just too normal. But they are in a surprise when Koenma receives a certain phone call.

----Reikai Office----

Koenma was busy stamping away documents and piling them up in a huge pile on the side. He grumbled and angrily tosses the papers in frustration. "I can't take this anymore! All I ever do is stamp these stupid papers all day, it's driving me crazy!!" the reikai prince groaned and slumped his head on his desk. Suddenly a phone rang, breaking the silence of the room. Koenma lazily reached out his hand and answered the phone "Hello…The Great Koenma is speaking." He moaned out. Then out of nowhere his eyes lit up and he stood in surprise "YOU!! Ho-How long has it been!! This is great, meeting you out of all things!" Koenma said excitedly. "Yes, yes, alright. I will alert you the Reikai Tantei members. I know they will be very happy to know you guys. Next week? Okay, meet us in the temple in the mountain. I will summon them and alert them about this immediately." Koenma gave a nod and hung up the phone. He pressed a button and said in the intercom "Ayame, Get me Botan. Tell her to summon the Reikai Tantei. Tell them to come as soon as possible".

----Hallway to Koenma's desk----

Yusuke grunted for the 15th time as the 4 tantei members walk along the long hallway. Botan told them that they had some important news from Koenma and he wanted to tell them personally. "So what does the Pacifier Junkie want this time Botan? This better be a good reason to get our asses out in the middle of a 3-day weekend" Yusuke demanded. "Yeah, If Koenma never asked for this mystery case, I would have been back in my room playing some of my new video games" Kuwabara groaned. Kurama just walked silently, his eyes closed while Hiei and Yuki remained to their usual silent selves. Botan made a cat-face and starts to purr "Hey, don't blame me. I'm just following Koenma-sama's orders. I was told that this news will please everyone so he wanted to meet you guys ASAP". Yusuke pouted with an annoyed expression as they reached the door. Koenma was found pacing back and forth, even skipping in total anxious. Koenma looked and sees them in major sweat drops. He stopped and starts to grin sheepishly and coughs in a serious tone. "uhm, come in everyone and Botan, you may leave." Koenma spoke seriously. Yuki grunted _"go figure_". As Botan left, Koenma smoothed his clothes and walked towards his desk.

He went back to his chair and sat down. "Everyone I have great news for all of you. One of my old reikai tantei teams has come to visit. This is a good opportunity for you and the rest to get to know more about them." Koenma announced. Yusuke raised a brow then realized suddenly "What do you mean, old reikai team!!? You never told us about anyone else besides Sensui and Kuroko!! WHO ARE THEY!?! YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I'LL SHOVE THAT PACIFIER DOWN TO YOUR STOMACH!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara whined "that's all you hafta say? Who cares about a reunion anyway with old teams anyway?". Kurama stepped forward "I understand that meeting an old reikai tantei team is a great honor but I agree with Kuwabara. What is our connection with an old team?". Hiei gave a grunt and started to mutter curses under his breath "what a waste of my time. The buffoon says right, who cares?". "WHO YOU CALLING BUFFOON, MOUSE!". Koenma coughed and continued on "Well, they are connected to you because…they seem to be just like you all…but they are all brothers and come from a very unique family line". The 4 quickly silenced and listened curiously.

Yuki thought for a moment then her face lit up. "You don't mean, that these tantei came from—" Koenma looked down and looked at Yuki. "I guess you already know about them, Yuki. Do you have any data about them?" Koenma asked. Yuki looked down and shook her head "No, I just knew their style of fighting. They control the 4 elements right?" Koenma nod his head "that's right, they are the decendants of the great Elemental family who has been channeling their spirit energy to be the ultimate masters of the elements." Yuki thought for a moment then realized "You mean the Li Family?". Koenma nodded one more. "Yes, my other team, the Reikai Hunters all come from that bloodline. All 4 are a master of each of the 4 elements."

"These 4 men have been members of a family who has the powers of the elements by their side. It isn't mainly about powers, but techniques that use the elements natures, like the fundamentals of controlling their specific fighting area. The family line has been divided and grouped accordingly to their element, Water, Wind, Earth and Fire. When the family has bore a child, they send them to the great Book of Gaia to determine what will be the element of the child. Each elemental tribe has their own seal or logo for you all to know their powers." Koenma pressed a button on his desk and a hologram screen shows 4 circular logos, one with a picture of a tidal wave, another with a picture of a tornado, one with a picture of leaves and flowers blowing and the final, a flame. "These are their seals, when they arrive I hope you all to get along so that you can get to know each other. They happen to be the best before they retired from the team, that's why I was happy to know they were visiting on short notice". Yusuke picked his nose and yawned "well whatever or whoever they are, I'll just go and take a quick look and I'm outta 'ere". The others just nod and walked away, while pondering the matter in their thoughts.

----Genkai's Temple----

When the tantei told the rest of the gang, the girls were excited and got ready to meet the tantei team. But on the day of the meeting, the visitors seem to have gotten late. Botan checked her watch for the 3rd time "Where are they? They don't go this late every time they have a meeting." Yusuke yawned in boredom and pouted "gee I practically wasted my time! Does anyone have the remote?". Yusuke saw the remote on the couch and reached to get it, but before his fingers got hold of it, his girlfriend already snatched it. "Hey Keiko I wanted to watch TV!". Keiko gave a "hmph" and looked at the teen "Sorry, I just remembered that my favorite band member happened to have a solo concert yesterday and I need to see the replay on TV". Yusuke groaned "not Hunter again?" he complained. Botan squealed "You love them? I practically watch them from Reikai TV!" "wow, we got the same types in music then, they are awesome" Keiko replied excitedly. The two girls held hands and sighed dreamily until a certain aqua-haired deity rose her voice "uhm, I also watch them too. I think they sing very well". Kuwabara shot up, horrified. "Yukina my sweet love, tell me it isn't true!! You don't like someone else don't you!?!" he held her hands tightly. Kuwabara suddenly felt a very cold chill behind. He looked from the corner of his eye to see Yuki and Hiei emitting dark auras, glaring menacingly and muttering a plan of murder. The hair behind his neck stood up, knowing what the two demons will do, he released Yukina's hands.

Yuki continued to glare at Kuwabara, promising him a beating later while Hiei ponder about the group which interested his sister. Keiko turned the T.V on and the replay of a live show of a concert with a lot of fans. many females held signs with "I love Hunter" or "Hunter is the best band ever". The emcee raised her hand to silent the crowd "Now, is everyone ready for the Hunter's Hideki solo concert?". Everyone shouted in agreement and continue to scream. The emcee continued to announce "Now, let us welcome Hideki Li with his new solo "Kimi sa Ireba" As long as you are here. Keiko, Botan and Yukina huddled together in the couch while the boys and Yuki watched in boredom while standing. The spotlight went to side and a young man walked to the center of the stage. Everyone watched with their eyes widening, the girls in excitement while the boys and Yuki in surprise. The young man looked like Hiei, only he doesn't have his slant eyes, small pupils, face shape and height. He had black hair, and red eyes. He was wearing a red collar-up polo shirt and dark pants. Hiei starts to notice something from his little sister. Yukina was gently blushing and she was playing with her fingers. (she must be really liking this Hideki guy don't you think big brother?) Hiei blinked in hearing Yuki's telepathic conversation and answered back. (You think she does like him?), (she certainly is acting like it, at least that big idiot will finally realize that there is no way in hell she can possibly like him. It will take a miracle and only god knows when that will happen) Yuki glared. Hiei glared back in agreement. They both closed the conversation and went back in watching the replay.

Hideki went over to the mike and positioned it near his mouth. He took a deep breath and the music starts to play. When the time is right, he sang.

If you want to listen to this song, go to and look for this song under Cooking Master Boy. It's a great song!

**Kimi sae ireba donna shoubu mo kachitsuzukeru**

**Kurayami wo kirisaku you ni I need your love**

**As long as you are here, I can always win any matches**

**Like cutting through the darkness, I need your love**

_The sounds of screaming went through the speakers of the TV. Keiko and Botan both joined in as the black-haired idol started to sing. Unknown to them, an aqua-haired deity also was jumping for joy inside her thoughts._

**Suu cm (senchi) no zure wo kasanete guuzen wa unmei ni naru**

**Kuttaku naku warau koe ni menjite**

**Yojigen no kaiwa mo narete tsuihikikomareteyuku**

**Piling up the few cm of gaps, coincidences turn into destiny**

**In consideration of your non carefree laughter**

**I get used to the four dimensional talks and I am being pulled in**

_Hideki gently swayed his head sideways, swaying to the beat of the song. He gripped tightly to the microphone and opened his eyes, facing the audience. _

**Kimi sae ireba harukana michi mo koeteyukeru donna toki mo manorinuku**

**Daichi no mizu wa sukitooru hana wo sakaseru kate**

**Kurayami wo kirisaku you ni I need your love**

**As long as you are here, I can pass the distant roads. I will protect you**

**always.**

**The land's water is the food to blossom the clear flowers**

**Like cutting through the darkness, I need your love**

_Yuki watched her sister looking at the screen with total excitement in her eyes. She was obviously dreaming about the young idol as he finished the refrain._

**Umare kawattemo...**

**Sonna serifu kodawari wa boku no yowasa**

**Chotto nigegoshi da to shitemo kawaranu ai wa chikaeru**

**Kantan jya nai futari dakara ii**

**Even if we are reborn. . .**

**That kind of line, my weakness is my strain**

**A little weak-kneed I may be, I can swear my unchanging love**

**It is good because the two aren't easy**

_The screen showed some various fans singing along with the lyrics. The Urameshi team was gently tapping to the beat. And yes, even Hiei and Yuki._

**Usukushii no wa kowarekake da to shitteru kara? Kisu de tagai wo kakushite**

**Suihensen no saki ni ashita ga aru to shitara**

**Namikaze mo waruku wa nai I'm no match for you**

**Is it because you know that partly broken is beautiful? Hiding each other**

**with a kiss.**

**When I learned that beyond the horizon there is a tomorrow**

**The waves and winds are not so bad. I'm no match for you.**

_As Hideki finished the 5__th__ stanza, he had a guitar near him and started to play the instrumental. Everyone continue to scream as he moved to play._

**Kimi sae ireba harukana michi mo koeteyukeru donna toki mo manorinuku**

**Daichi no mizu wa sukitooru hana wo sakaseru kate**

**Kurayami wo kirisaku you ni I need your love**

**As long as you are here, I can pass the distant roads. I will protect you**

**always.**

**The land's water is the food to blossom the clear flowers**

**Like cutting through the darkness, I need your love**

_Now everyone was moving to the beat of the song. Hideki was playing the guitar with a perfect harmony with the song. He moved closer to the mike and sang the last line._

**Arifureta kotoba wo narabete La La Love**

**Lining up the overflowing words, La La Love**

_As the final words escaped his lips, Hideki darted his focus on his strumming while his audience continue to cheer. Yukina could hardly resist jumping in the air and yell as well but she manage to restrain herself._

When the song ended, the crowd went wild. Keiko and Botan squealed as they hugged each other while Yukina just continue to stare at the young man on the screen. Yusuke stared in awe "Wow, he sure sings pretty darn good". Kurama nodded in agreement "he sings such meaningful songs as well". Yuki and Hiei just gave a very small nod. When they were commenting about the show, Koenma slid-opened the shoji door. "Hello everyone, I hope we aren't too late" Koenma apologized. Yusuke's aura started to rise with flames in his eyes "WHERE IN 7 HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'RE DYING OF WAITING HERE BINKIE-BREATH!!" Yusuke yelled angrily. Koenma putted up his hands in defense "now calm down Yusuke, I personally fetched one of the members of the 1st reikai tantei team for you. He was busy because he needed to do some recording for the new album he released." Everyone was surprised and Kurama spoke out "are you saying that our mystery member is—". Koenma smiled and mentioned the person behind his back to show himself. When he stepped out, everyone gasped in shock. Kurama, Hiei and Yuki were the only ones who widened their eyes in surprise. The person was a young man, with black hair and red eyes. Wearing a white polo shirt and black slacks, he flashed a small smile. Koenma looked at the man and back to the gang "Everyone I will like you all to meet one of the members of the Reikai Hunters, Hideki Li".


	2. Meeting the other famous members

A/N: Hi everyone, D.S. here. The names of the characters might not be that original because they came from various. I couldn't find anymore suitable ones so…you know! But just read on and tell me if you like my story and review!! I wanna see if people like my story or not…so READ ON!

CHAPTER 2: Meeting the other "famous" members

Everyone stared at Koenma and Hideki, who stood there by the shoji door. Yuki manage to speak out "You mean, the Hideki Li? The one who just sang a solo concert yesterday? That Hideki Li of Hunter?". Koenma chuckled and replied "I guess you are that famous huh Hideki?". Hideki laughed softly and smiled "I guess so; even the famous Urameshi team praised my songs. I'm glad you liked it though" he spoke in a quiet tone. Yukina couldn't take her eyes off Hideki for a moment. "_He looks a bit like big brother, but different because of his eyes. It slightly bigger but not too big, it's about the right size. And…he looks so handsome up close."_ Yukina couldn't help but continue to stare at the just-known resigned reikai hunter. Hiei looked at his little sister and then at Hideki, who was being bombarded by Keiko and Botan. _"He doesn't look like the big oaf, but he definitely does infatuate Yukina. Plus, he looks a bit like me." _Hiei thought in his mind as he continues to watch over Hideki. After the talk and Kurama and Yusuke trying to pry Keiko and Botan not to shower Hideki with more questions, Koenma coughed and announced "since you all have met Hideki, we can go to his home to meet the other 3 members or his brothers for short. Is it ok with you Hideki? Coming to your house in such a short notice?" Koenma asked. Hideki gave a light shake of his head and said "No, it is alright. I'm sure my brothers will be there back home. They won't mind the intrusion." Hideki assured. Keiko gave a small squeal of excitement "Wow, we get to see the other members of Hunter?" Hideki laughed softly "You know my brothers huh? A lot of people sure know us." Botan held on to Hideki's arm "Why not? You guys are famous all around the world! It is impossible not to know you". "Well, shall we all go now?" Kurama politely offered. The group traveled by van reaching up to a mansion in a small hill. Hideki walked up, talking the lead while the rest followed. Hideki turned around and said "we are almost there. Just a few more steps to go." They kept on walking up the stairs until there was a dark green gate. Hideki took out some keys from his pocket and opened the gate. As they stepped inside, they all stare in amazement. "Wow!! You guys sure are loaded! You can put 50,000 people in this joint!!" Yusuke exclaimed.

The mansion was about 10 hectares and even if it was in Japan, it has a western type of background. It was a 3 story mansion. The walls were made of concrete and the roofs were tiled. It had a nice shade of creamy yellow and the doors were a nice brown color to match the walls. The windows were a light blue frame giving it a lively and sunny outlook. There were several trees with dark green benches with streetlights, flower shrubs, herbs and gardens covering the front and back. There was a small riverbank with a brick bridge over it. It was like a dream house. Everyone was admiring the beautiful mansion and they all split up to look around the yard. Kurama and Yuki look over and went to pick a few flowers, Kurama just admiring them and Yuki with a huge probability of using them in her experiments. The rest of the girls went over to the bridge to see the fishes swimming by. Yusuke and Kuwabara running around the grass, chasing each other. Finally, Koenma, Hideki and Hiei watching them all. "Well, I think we should go inside and see my brothers now" Hideki announced. Everyone pouted, wanting more to explore the outside. As they all walked in, they stared more in awe. It had a grand staircase with many valuable paintings, busts and pottery decorating the place. It even had several potted plants by the corners and by the stairs. Then a sound of footsteps startled them to look up. There they saw was a young man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with the character for "Water", and ocean blue jacket and matching pants.

Keiko was the 1st to exclaimed "You're Yukito Li aren't you? The leader of Hunter and lead vocalist and guitarist?". Hideki looked up and said in a bored tone "Oh, I see you're awake, Yukito". Yukito grumbled and snorted "Hey, just because I slept for 14 hours straight doesn't make me that lazy. Taroh slept an hour more than me" the blonde teen complained in defense. Hideki just grunted "don't give me that reason again. You always say that so why should I believe you?". Yukito slid down the banister and grunted back "Whatever". Hideki faced the gang "Everyone, this is my brother and the leader of the Reikai Hunters. And as what Keiko-san said, he is Yukito". Yukito gave a grin and a wave hello "Hey! Nice to meet ya all. The name's Yukito, I see Koenma send the famous Team Urameshi who won the Dark Tournament, 4 years ago." Yusuke gave a toothy grin and went ahead to Yukito "Well, I guess we are famous too, sort of. I'm the captain of Team Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi. Nice to meet ya too". Yukito gave a smile back and looked back to the gang "So, you guys wanna have an exclusive tour of our joint or what?". Everyone gave a nod of agreement and followed Hideki and Yukito upstairs.

They all walked past a huge hallway, decorated with some paintings and expensive looking pottery. All were admiring the place until Yukito started to speak. "This is the corridor with your rooms; the left side is for the guys while the right for the ladies. They have your names in it so you don't have too much difficulty trying to find them yourselves. Or you could just go to the directory". Kuwabara raised a brow "what directory?". Hideki went to a nearby desk and pressed a button inside. A small screen appeared on the sides showing a blinking red button with a small sign of "You are here". They all except Yukito and Hideki stared in amazement. "This small map has your names and some of our names so you will know where you are. And it also has the map of the house just in case you want to go to the other rooms." Hideki calmly explain. Koenma chuckled "You guys sure have a lot to do ever since you retired. I never even knew that you guys became this famous since I last saw you." Yukito gave a grin while Hideki just shrugged. Yuki looked at the two, still trying to analyze them. She quickly turned to her mini-computer once more and started to make a small search again. But this time, she inputted the family name and manage to find some information using the Spirit World Intelligence database. Kurama, who was behind her, looked from behind. He noticed a small screen doing a web online search of the Spirit World Intelligence data base. Another screen came and showed Yukito's picture, only younger looking at around the age of 14. Another screen came and has a younger Hideki picture in it. Before he could look at the info, he saw Yuki glaring at him with her ruby-orbs, and sweat-dropped.

Everyone reached to a room with a sign with the name "Laboratory Room". Yukito gently wiped his nose with his finger "Here we are! Koji should be inside here". Hiei sweat-dropped and looked over at Yuki and just as he expected, Yuki's eyes were brightening up. "You have your own Laboratory here in your house?" Yuki asked excitedly. Yukito and Hideki both raised their brows and looked at each other then back at the young girl "Yeah, we had one build in since Koji needs one for his work back in those Biology meetings and cases that keeps coming up" Yukito explained. Hideki closed his eyes and smirked "You like inventing things don't you?". Kurama smiled and replied "Yes, she likes to create new things and mostly she will make some potions. She is none other than the famous Shadow Cat". The two suddenly got alarmed "S-shadow Cat??" Hideki stammered. Yukito swallowed hard "You mean, the Demon Potion Master, the Copy-cat of the Shadows, that Shadow Cat??". Kurama laughed softly "yes, yes and yes. But she won't kill you now, she is part of the Urameshi Team as a new recruit. And her real name is Yuki. She is the little sister of Hiei and Yukina." he explained. Hiei gave a small nod while Yukina gave a warm smile which "secretly" caught Hideki's attention which "secretly" caught Yuki's attention which "secretly" caught Hiei's. Hideki went over and opened the door and went inside. Everyone followed suit and began to examine the room. It was like a scientist lab, all with the latest technology and equipment. Yuki went ahead to look at the equipment. "Here we are the main computer room". Inside the room was a giant computer screen with some file cabinets with papers and folders on the table. On the computer was another young man typing vigorously.

He had his back turned so they can only see him typing and looking back and forth up to the screen. Hideki and Yukito went over to him and they talked for a moment and they all turned around for everyone to see. He had dark red hair, almost the color of blood but not too dark, forest green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans. Botan, with hearts in her eyes ran quickly to them. "You're Koji Li! The keyboardist and 2nd guitarist of Hunter!" she squealed almost running him over but stopped mid-way from his face. Koji gave a sweet smile and said "Nice to meet you too Miss." Koji gave a curt bow and Botan sighed "Please call me Botan". Koenma walked over and grunted and pushed the fanatic ferry girl from glomping him "Botan control yourself please. Sorry about that Koji, you guys attract a lot of fans. Anyway this is my Reikai Tantei team, Team Urameshi". Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a wave hello, Kurama a small bow and both Hiei and Yuki a nod. Koji turned to notice Yuki looking around with excitement in her eyes. He walked over to her and knelt down "You like it here?" he asked sweetly. Yuki slowly nod, still fixing her gaze upon the hi-tech machinery. Koji put a hand over his mouth and whispered to her ear "you can come anytime you like if you want". Yuki looked at Koji with stars in her eyes "really? I can come here anytime I want to come?" "Sure, you can come anytime you want" he reassured her. Yuki suddenly darted and went to look around the rest of the vast room. Everyone watched as she looks at every item inside the lab. Koji chuckled and faced everyone "Well, should we go and see Taroh then?" Kouji offered to go.

Everyone nodded as Kouji walked to the end of the room and opened another door leading to another room. As they stepped inside, it had some musical instruments and some machines and speakers which looked like a recording studio. Everyone was once again, got stricken with awe. Koenma spoke 1st "you're rich enough to buy your own recording studio?." The three brothers snickered a bit as Kouji explained "we need to try and make record our own music without the recording staff trying to keep it down with the praises and all". They walked inside while the tantei team stayed inside. They looked inside the soundproof glass window and they spot yet another member of the Hunter group. He had wavy long brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He was wearing blue shirt which sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders, and jeans. But he was different from the other three since he was wearing a red baseball cap backwards. Yusuke whispered to Koenma "so that guy is Taroh?"Koenma nodded just as soon as the 4 came back to regroup to the team. The Reikai Tantei gang stared at the 4 boys standing before them. From left to right, was Yukito Li, the leader of the Reikai Ryoushi and the band Hunter. Taroh Li, the seemed clueless one. Kouji, the gentle one and Hideki, the quiet one of the group. It reminded them of a certain 4 member team. Yukito stepped forward and placed his hand on his chest "Ok then, I think we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Yukito Li, the leader of the band Hunter and team Li of the Reikai Ryoushi. My power element is Water." He lifted up his right arm to show a small symbol of a crest with a picture of a wave. Taroh stepped forward "my name is Taroh Li, the drummer and the 2nd co-captain of the Reikai Ryoushi. My element in control is Air or Wind." He showed his right arm to show a crest with the picture of a tornado. It was Kouji's turn "my name is Kouji Li, the keyboardist and backup guitarist of Hunter. I took the role of "Strategize and Analyzer" of the group. I can control the element Earth". Then he showed his right arm to reveal the crest with a tree and sakura petals blowing. Hideki stepped forward and showed a crest of fire on his arm "Hideki Li, the bass player of the group. Called "Speed Master". I control Fire."

Yusuke stepped forward with pride "My name's Yusuke Urameshi, the captain of the Urameshi Team." Kuwabara slicked back his hair and gave a cheesy grin "the name's Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can call me "The Fighter of Love". They all sweat dropped and Kurama spoke "My name is Kurama but my human name is Suichi Minamino. Pleasure to meet you all". Hiei muttered "Hiei" while Yuki followed too. "Yuki, hi". Koenma introduced the girls "the girl beside Yusuke is his girlfriend, Keiko. Yukina, sister of Hiei and Yuki is the one with red eyes. Botan is the one with blue-hair and Shizuru is Kuwabara' older sister, the one with light brown hair. And you know me already since I was your previous boss after all." The 4 gave a small bow. Botan, out of nowhere, blurted out "can you guys sing some of your songs for us?". Koenma scolded her "Botan!". Kouji gently shook his head "Don't worry, we don't mind. We need some opinions anyway." The other 3 gave a nod in approval and Yukito left to go inside. The other three went to watch as Yukito went to put on the headphones and positioned himself to the mike. Everyone waited eagerly as they set up.

A/N: well? So the next chapter will be full of lyrics. Go to a site named and you can listen to the songs or you might already know the songs.


	3. Song Mania!

A/N: Hello again, this chapter is about songs. So it's mostly lyrics I guess. But anyway, I just hope all does who read chapter 2 isn't angry at me for not coming with some good names! I only dreamt the names so that's why I chose them. But hope you like them though. And also, It isn't just Japanese songs I will put some English too.

Chapter 3: Song Mania!

Yukito tapped the microphone trying to test it. Hideki and Taroh just watched from behind Kouji, who was sitting trying to operate the recording machines. The gang went near the glass window to get a closer look. Koenma asked "So what song is it? Is it a new one?". "Yeah, he just tuned it yesterday and wrote it yesterday too" Taroh answered. "What's the name?" "Just shut up and listen Koenma" Yusuke retorted. When everything was in place, Kouji gave a thumbs-up to signal Yukito to get ready. Then he started to sing…

(A/N: This is "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance)

**They're gonna clean up your looks**

**With all the lies in the books**

**To make a citizen out of you**

**Because they sleep with a gun**

**And keep an eye on you, son**

**So they can watch all the things you do**

_Yukito starts to rev up his voice as the music continues to play. His foot then starts to tap slowly to the music. Holding his headphones tightly, concentrating to the sounds, he continues to mouth the words._

**Because the drugs never work**

**They're gonna give you a smirk**

**'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

**They're gonna rip up your heads,**

**Your aspirations to shreds**

**Another cog in the murder machine**

_The music continues to pump up as he readies for the chorus. _

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**The boys and girls in the clique**

**The awful names that they stick**

**You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

**But if you're troubled and hurt**

**What you got under your shirt**

**Will make them pay for the things that they did**

_The gang begins to tap their feet and nod their heads as Yukito continues _

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Ohhh yeah!**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**All together now!**

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**x2**

When the last verse was gone, Yukito took a deep breath and looked over the other side of the glass window. Kouji gave another thumbs-up for a job well done. Yukito gave a grin and a peace sign. He then quietly exit and the gang crowded him up. "That was awesome Yukito! And to think you got it so perfect after just one day. A lot of stars will take around how many days or weeks to get a song ready to go" Botan exclaimed. Keiko nod in agreement. "She's right, I never seen someone had that kind of ability. Not even Megallica compares. But I still am a big fan." Kuwabara declared. Hiei gave a "whatever" look and rolled his eyes. Yuki just raised a brow in disdain. Kouji rolled out his chair and said "ok Taroh, you're up." Taroh yelled "Alright! Now it's my turn. Watch out everybody, you're gonna hear my new song. Yahoo!" Taroh practically ran to the studio and hurriedly put on the headphones. "Taroh is always so energetic. Maybe that's why he is so naïve and stupid all the time." Yukito said. "I HEARD THAT BLONDIE!!" Taorh shouted from the door. Kouji and Taroh readied themselves and the music starts to play.

(A/N: this song is from the anime Bleach called "Sen no yoru no Koete". The site I'm using is the gendou site.)

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
I can say "I love you" to the person who I love

_Everyone listened as the cap-wearing boy sang out the song. The song seems to actually go inside their bodies. The song was more peaceful...full of sincerity…passion…peace…_

**Anata ga boku o aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi de mo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu da kara**

Do you love me? Or not love me?  
As for things like that, it's already fine either way  
No matter how I wish  
There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?  
That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you  
Is the truth unchangeable by anyone  


_The sweet melody echoed as Taroh continue to let the lyrics escape his lips. It seems more like a lullaby rather than a song._

**Sen no yoru o koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
Kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo  
Demo suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you  
There's something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's scary to turn my feelings into words  
But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**

_As the chorus finished, Taroh took another deep breath and prepared for the next verse_

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yorokobi o kotoba ja iiarawasenai ne  
Dakara boku-tachi wa hohoemi iro azayaka ni sugiru aki o doremi de utatte  
Fuyu o se ni haru no komorebi o machi  
Atarashiku umarekawaru dareka o mamoru you ni to**

In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words  
So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi  
Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring  
And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone

""_Do-re-mi" huh"? Kouji though to himself. He watched as he continue to record the machine as his tangerine-haired brother sing to the music._

**Kita michi to ikisaki furikaereba itsu de mo okubyou na me o shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite o aisenai hibi o  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi o iyagatta ano hi no boku wa  
Mukizu no mama de hito o aisou to shite ita**

On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes  
I want to face you, but I can't be honest  
I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner  
And hated being alone on that day  
Seemed to love people while unwounded

_There was an instrumental for a few minutes. The ending of the instrumental sounded like the end and the gang was about to say something but of course the 4 brothers knew better._

**Sen no yoru o koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
Kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**

**I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now  
There is something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's the most wonderful thing in this world**

The music slowly reached into a halt and softly died with a wonderful ending. Kouji signaled the end of the recording and Taroh came rushing outside. "That was good! But It made me sound really sleepy though –yawn- really!" he exclaimed. "It really did sound more like a lullaby but the lyrics were that of a love song." Yukito explained. "It's your turn now Kouji, are you gonna try and sing your new song too?" Hideki blurted out. Kouji stood up and gave a small nod and proceeded inside, but got stopped by the sound of Hideki's voice. "Are you sure? You haven't even tried to practice singing it, let alone try to record it now". Kouji looked at the raven-haired teen and smiled "Don't worry; I know I can sing it well enough". Kouji resumed to the studio and Hideki went to sit and operate the recording machines. Yusuke went to Yukito and whispered to him "Do you guys don't need practice to sing your songs? Are you guys just a natural?" Yukito whispered back "actually, it's a bit on the neutral side. We practice sometimes but we also often don't need to. So I dunno if Kou will pull this one. It's usually in the bag". Kouji stepped up to the mike and readied himself. And the music begins…

(This it the song "Ohayou" of the anime Hunter X Hunter)

**tanomi mo shinai no ni asa wa yatte kuru mado o  
akete chotto fukaku shinkokyuu  
fukuretTSURA no kimi omoi dashite warau  
KENKA shita yokujitsu wa rusuden ni shippanashi daro  
waraiau KOTO nanigenai kaiwa  
mainichi no kurashi no naka de dou datte ii koto  
nani mo kangaezuni ukande kuru kotoba "FU" to shita  
shunkan ga taisetsu datte  
kimi ni "ohayou" tte itte Message o nokoshite  
boku no ichinichi hajime ni dekakenakya marude nani  
mo nakatta mitai ni  
denwa shite kuru kimi no koe ga suki nanda**

**I didnt even ask for it, yet morning comes  
I open my window and take a deep breath  
I remember you, looking mad, and I smile  
The day after we fight, you always leave your answering machine on  
when we laugh, when we have senseless talks  
things that are useless in everyday lifestyles,  
words that come up without thought,  
The moment when we realize is what's important  
I say "Good morning" to you, and leave you a mesage  
My day starts, I gotta go  
I love hearing your voice on the phone as if nothing happened **

_The song swiftly went like a morning breeze as Kouji continues to mouth its words. The song was really perfect for the morning…not to mention for someone you like as well. Sometimes it takes a lot of effort for a song you made to have the exact words you want it have._

**bukiyou ni natte ita nani ga jama shite  
atarimae na koto ga futoumei ni natte  
boku yori mo boku no KOTO o umaku aiseru no wa  
kimi shika inain datte wakatte kuyashikattan dake do  
sennyuukan tte jibun ni mo aru ne douse DAME sa nante  
jibaku mo sezuni  
furidashi ni tatte tohou ni kurete mo hajime no ippo  
sukuwarete miru**

** kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide  
koibito dattari tomodachi de itai kara  
"ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete  
shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa**

**I've been getting awkward. Something's in the way and I can't even see the obvious things.  
I realized the only one who can love me more than me is you, and it's a bit vexing but hey, I have preconception too.   
Counldn't say things like "It's probably all wrong" , and I was lost in myself.  
My first step, I might be saved. **

** My arms around your shoulder, my hand in yours  
Because I wanna be your lover, because I wanna be your friend  
I tell you "good morning" and I fall into a dream again  
and I'm fine with that kind of natural way-of-living. **

_As he finished the chorus, he took a small breath and continues the song._

**minarete ita kimi no hen na ji mo daiji na KOTOBA  
kaku to shinsen ni mieru  
sunao ni narenai sunao sa nanka ja kimi ni nanni mo  
tsutawaranai  
mata "ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete  
kyou mo genki de sugosetara II yo ne  
konna ni tanjun de atarimae na koto ga hontou wa  
ichiban miushinaigachi dakara ne**

**me o aketa mama miru yume shiranai ashita e hakobu  
Merry-go-round goes**

**Repeat **

**Your weird handwritings are still all precious words  
I see it all clearly when I write it  
Honesty without sincerity doesn't mean anything to you.  
I tell you "good morning" again, and I fall into a dream  
It'll be great if we could spend the day happily  
The simple and obvious things like these are the easiest to lose track of **

**A dream seen with open eyes  
Let's fly to a future unheard of  
Merry-go-Round goes **

**repeat**

Kouji gave a small whew and stepped out of the studio. Botan quickly went over to him and clasped her hands onto his "Kouji that was such a great song. When did you compose it? And Hideki told you that you never practiced it before? You were so cool in there!" Botan was practically trying to get near Kouji's face until Yusuke and Taroh quickly pried them away from each other. "That's enough Botan, you're killing the guy in embarrassment." Yusuke said while rolling his eyes at Botan's love struck face. He put the blue-haired girl down and looked over at Hideki who was already inside the studio. "So, it's his turn now?" Yuki calmly spoke. She noticed her older sister's red cheeks from the corner of her eye. "Yup, his song is called "Stand out" it's a cool song that goes well if you feel you wanna go to stardome" Taroh explained as his quiet brother starts to crank up the volume of the song.

(This song is "Stand out" of the Goofy Movie soundtrack. I think it sounds cool!)

**Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart  
And i won't stop until I start to stand out  
Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line  
And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes**

(Chorus)  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me

If the squeaky wheels always gettin the greese  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one  
No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send  
I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you kno I'm going all of the way, till the end

To stand out   
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me

The music again faded away and Hideki went out of the studio. Everyone crowded him and was complimenting him about the song with the exception of Hiei and Yuki who just said "great song" and "cool". Hideki simply smiled at everyone and said a small "thank you". Kouji stood up as he finished putting away the CD's with the songs record "Ok, that's a wrap. You guys hungry yet. I am already" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered as the rest just sweat dropped. "Cool! Finally some food!" Yusuke cheered. Kuwabara joined in "I can practically eat the table too". "Let's pray THAT doesn't happen" Hiei sarcastically said while rolling his eyes. "GOT SOMETHING TO SAY SHORTY!?!?" Kuwabara yelled at the raven-haired male. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? STILL WANT TO SAY SOMETHING BEFORE I ZIP YOUR FRIGGIN' MOUTH OFF ASSWIPE!" Yuki yelled. Kuwabara stepped back in fear thinking what the small girl would do. Making Yuki "The Shadow Cat" mad was the NOT the very wisest thing to do. "Nothing ma'am…" he squeaked while Yuki glared at him coldly. "Just try and insult my big brother and get near to my older sister from a 20 foot distance and we'll see if your still alive" she hissed. Kuwabara nodded quickly until he ran in fear. Yukito, Taroh and Kouji mouthed a "wow" and all their eyes widened while Hideki smirked. "Cute…" Yuki glared over at him "watch it" and quickly ran to her brother who was walking to join the rest. Everyone was gone, only Hideki and Yukina were left. Yukina was silently fighting in her thoughts.

"_I need to ask him. It might be misappropriated but still. I have to take my chance"_. As Hideki was about to go and leave, he was stopped on his tracks by a tiny, feminine voice. "Hideki, uhm…well…I want to ask you something" Yukina quietly spoke with her head on the ground, trying her hardest to hide the blush creeping out of her cheeks. Hideki smirked in his thoughts at the sight of the aqua-haired girl as she continues to try and force the words out of her mouth. "Will you…uhm…have a walk with me and talk sometime?" she faced him with her face completely cherry-red. Hideki's mouth widened a bit and gave a small smile at her, making her blush more. "Of course, maybe at 2 tomorrow." Yukina smiled widely and went to walk side by side with him as she jumped for joy inside her thoughts.

A/N: I hope you like the songs I have picked. For the later chapters, most of the love songs I will pick with be English and the random others will be Japanese. The link where I download the Cooking Master Boy song in the 1st chapter is posted on my profile. And mostly the lyrics were I get the Japanese songs came from there too. I hope you will like the later chapter's songs because I picked hard for them! Ehehe..


	4. A Date and a surprise

A/N: Hello again everybody, D.S HERE! Well, I have been trying to think what will happen but I think I will of course put some songs again like I use to. Man it's more like a song fiction now than a story. Oh well! I am weird and proud of it! ahahaha…on with the story! I mean…chapter…whatever…

Chapter 4: A Date and a surprise

----The Next Day-----

Yukina was busy trying to fix her dress, pulling out wrinkles and dust off her shoulder. She got up early around 5 minutes before 2 so she wont make Hideki wait too long. She was excited VERY EXCITED. She was going out with none other than the famous Hideki Li! She actually asked him face to face, and he said yes. Fate was so good to her this year. She was wearing a white dress with wide straps. It had beautiful shining sky blue flowers whirling around the bottom. It started with a big one then flowers and petals trailing around the dress. She was wearing white sandals and her aqua hair was tied to a braid with a white ribbon, and a white hat was on her head (I personally drew it and it's cute). She patiently waited on one of the benches outside the mansion. She waited patiently trying her hardest to stop shaking from nervousness until a familiar voice rang through her ears.

Hideki was running towards her waving to her. Her eyes widened slightly and circles of pinkish red crept out from her cheeks. He was wearing black shirt with long sleeves and dark jeans. It may look simple but since he is handsome who cares! He finally caught up with her, with Yukina trying to hide her blushing cheeks and Hideki not noticing because he was scratching his head in embarrassment for not being on time. "So sorry that I didn't come on time Yukina, I had trouble coming down with my brothers along the way. They sorta…"prevented" me from coming". Yukina tilted her head to show she didn't understand. Hideki just gave a nervous chuckle while waving his hand. "Never mind it's really nothing. Well, shall we go?" Hideki offered his arm for Yukina, making her giggle and blush at the same time as she took it. Unknown to the couple, 3 pairs of eyes are watching them from above.

----Somewhere in the Sky----

A blonde haired boy took off his binoculars and gave a smirk of satisfaction. "So Kouji, you think this will work on the two lovies?" Yukito asked as he turned to look at his red headed brother who had headphones in his ears and operating a small machine with a satellite on the top. The three members of Hunter were sitting on a cloud while a certain red-capped boy was floating a few inches above the cloud with the same substance emitting from his hands. "It's a good thing Taroh is here, he can make us float throughout the day since we are in the sky" Kouji commented as he continues to operate on the sound radar and listening intently to the conversation. It had a few buzzes but the words were clear.

(A/N: The underline words are either walky-tallkies or the sound radar)

"So, where do you want to go then Yukina?"

"Well, I really want to see the zoo today. Keiko-san told me that it was a place with many animals kept for people to see."

"So, you like animals? I can tell that you really want to see them"

"Oh yes. In my village, I always like to play with the forest animals there. Most of them are rabbits, baby foxes and birds."

"Well then milady, shall we go on to the zoo?"

Kouji can hear Yukina's soft giggle and the rest of the conversation had been very quiet. Meanwhile, Yukito was spying on the two with his binoculars glued to his eyes. "Yup, as Yuki told us. She loves animals. So the best choice was the zoo. We need to get there get moving. Taroh, fly us a bit closer to the left so I can get a full view of them. Taroh? Taroh??" Yukito turned over to look at his back to notice his tangerine-haired brother was lying on a cloud, snoring with a snot bubble coming out from his nose. Yukito, with an angry vein mark appearing on his head, took out a megaphone that only god seems to know where he put it inside his pant pocket and shouted which was very lucky for our Kouji since he was wearing headphones tightly to his ear.

"HEY! WAKE THE HELL UP MORON!" Taroh shot up to the air, with Yukito looking up at the direction that his brother had shot up with a very angry expression on his face. Taroh was gripping his ears and then he started to land practically floating down slowly trying to clean his hurting ears from the scream. "Man, Yukito, why did you hafta shout at my right ear. That hurt a lot!" he complained. "Well, you shouldn't have slept in the 1st place idiot. Now fly us down a bit lower" Yukito lectured him, going to the edge of the cloud and continues to look at the couple. Taroh, who was muttering curses under his breath, flew to the top of the cloud and lowered his hands which were slowly lowering the cloud. Once they were low enough, Taroh formed a cloud and laid down with Kouji listening to the conversation and Yukito, eyes glued on the couple.

Kouji was getting a bit bored because of the conversation was nothing but their interests until he heard a very interesting subject that his ebony-haired brother suddenly decided to blurt out. "Psst! Hey, Yukito, Taroh. Come listen to this" Kouji motioned them to come. Taroh flew over and Yukito hurriedly scooted to him. "Found something good?" Yukito asked impatiently. Kouji gave a nod and took off the headphones and turned the volume to the speakers. There was a bit of a buzzing sound from the electricity but then the conversation went clearly.

"Uhm, Yukina. I need to ask you something"

"What is it, Hideki-san?"

"Well, the thing is that…"

Kouji, Taroh and Yukito simultaneously swallowed hard.

----At the Couple----

Yukina's heart was beating a million miles per hour as Hideki's expression turned shy. It was like he was hesitating to say what he wanted to say. Could it be that he liked her? no way it was impossible! They only met yesterday and don't know much about each other plus, he was a famous singer. He would never like someone like her. Would he? She didn't know but she was practically dying to know the answer. Hideki was fidgeting rather too much. It was a simple favor that's all. Why was he so nervous about asking her? But he needed to. Hideki nervously played with his fingers. "Well, the thing is that. I am writing a song right now and I was wondering if I should try and get in on my next concert once I finished it…well if you don't mind me asking for your opinion on the matter…".

----With the boys----

Yukito and Taroh did an anime-fall while Kouji sweat dropped. Yukito angrily started scratching his head "what kind of damn question is that!?!? They are on a date for hell's sake!!". Kouji was still sweat dropping while scratching his cheek with his finger. "Same old Hideki, he always gets so serious in writing songs that he never even bothers trying to get a girlfriend. He is already 18. If I were him, I will try and get the girl in 2 seconds flat" Taroh reasoned out. The trio looked at each other and sighed heavily. "Well, he can be unpredictable. He might be planning something that we don't know about. You know him, he is like his element. Fire may be warm, but try and catch it and you'll get burned". And they all just nodded.

----With the two (A/N: I know it's getting boring back and forth!)----

Yukina felt like a huge boulder crushed her. She mentally sighed with disappointment as she continues to ponder inside her mind, not really listening to Hideki anymore. She snapped back into reality as she hears his voice. Hideki got a bit worried "Yukina? Yukina? Is something the matter? You zoned out." Yukina just shyly shook her head trying her best to hide her disappointment. "No, nothing is wrong. I just remembered something and I got a bit distracted. I'm sorry…" she softly whispered. Hideki just gave a reassuring smile. "Okay then, I got a bit worried there. I thought you were sad or something. Come on, let's go". Yukina gave a fake smile which Hideki didn't notice since he already turned his back to walk.

----Hideki's POV----

I sighed in my mind as Yukina smiled saying everything was alright. I'm glad though. I don't want her to get mad about this song. I have been trying all my life just to get the lyrics and the melody right. I hope that I will do it ok in my next solo concert.

Meanwhile…

----The Boys----

Kouji, Yukito and Taroh all got their jaws dropped almost to the solid cement. (A/N: and they were watching from the sky!! That's long…) they just got awestricken by what they just heard from the speaker. Hideki was planning on singing THAT song? They all look at each other, still their jaws hanging in the air. "Did he just say that he was gonna sing that song?" Taroh asked, still dumbstrucked. Yukito just nodded his head saying that it was true. Taroh gave a small gasp "Wow, he IS serious". Kouji looked in another direction "Well, let's just say that Yukina will be in for a very, very big surprise."

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is lame and short!. But don't worry! The concert might be in the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter. I don't know! But just tell me and I will get on typing! I am weird and serious about this kind of things…ehehehe…Catch you all later! D.S. out…


	5. A Finished Song and a Stranger

A/N: hey everyone!!! D.S here again! Sorry if I took so long to write this chapter. I have been bummed why I have a lot of hits and no one is reviewing ...i hope you don't think story is very lame. But anyway, here is another chapter of my story!

Chapter 5: A Finished Song and a Stranger

Since the "date" that Hideki and Yukina went 2 weeks ago, they have been spending time secretly because Hideki still didn't want anyone to know they were spending time together. It was because Hideki seems to notice Kuwabara has a thing for Yukina and he would definitely try to spy on them which would make him and her very uncomfortable. Plus he would try and sabotage so he won't have a chance with her and that is even more troublesome! Now, Hideki had been always seen alone, carrying some music sheets and a pencil case which he used, scribbling vigorously on the sheets. He hasn't even spend some time with Yukina since he kept saying "I'm really sorry but I need to finish this" and it was making her feel unwanted. Only Kouji noticed this strange behavior of him and decided to tell the others about it. Now the entire Li brothers were snooping onto their black-haired brother who on the bench outside the garden, writing and strumming on his guitar.

----Garden Bench----

Hideki scratches his head in frustration while holding a dirty sheet of paper. _"It still doesn't sound so meaningful enough." _He thought in his head and he took an eraser from his pocket and rubbing it on the paper furiously. He kept rubbing until he noticed he rubbed a hole onto the paper. "Oh f" He cursed aloud until he clamped his mouth shut. He never cursed before in his life and BOY he was relieved that no one heard him assuming that he was alone in the garden. But unknown to the black-haired boy, 3 pairs of eyes were watching him from behind.

----Behind a Bush----

"_Is he really that serious about writing it just now?"_ a blonde-boy whispered as he continue to peek behind the leaves of the bushes of his brother, still writing, erasing and strumming on his guitar. "Yup, I think he is crunch he is planning to munch, gulp sing that on our grand concert munch on Saturday" Taroh said while crunching on some potato chips. Apparently, Hideki was concentrating on his song for almost an hour that Taroh got hungry so he decided to get some food while he was waiting and got a soda for Kouji while Yukito was still glaring holes at his brother's back while he was working. "He has sitting there for an hour now working on that stupid thing! I had enough!!!!" Yukito yelled in frustration, then suddenly clamping his mouth shut. Kouji and Taroh suddenly also clamped their hands over his mouth trying to suppress the sound. They looked over the bush to see Hideki look over his back and continue writing. They both sighed in total relief.

"You know it's not nice to spy at someone" They all shivered in total fright and shock as they looked behind their backs there standing was Hideki! Hideki had a death glare that can rival Yuki and Hiei (if that is possible!) "I know you might be wondering why I am always alone this past 2 weeks but it doesn't give you the right to spy on my personal affairs do you hear me!!!!" Hideki venomously yelled. With that, he turned his heel and went to the forest and sat among the tree branches and continues writing. But after a couple of minutes he finally threw the pencil making it break in half to the ground. Sighing in total defeat and exhaustion, he looked over the dirty and messy sheets full of erasures and writings. "She'll never get my message if I can't come up with some good words…" he whispered sadly as he crumpled the sheets in anger and threw it to the ground.

But to his surprise before the crumpled paper even reached the ground, it disappeared from nowhere. Hideki quickly readied himself, knowing he wasn't alone in the forest. When a hand touched his shoulder, he quickly turned with his fist trying to punch the person but his fist was caught with a black glove. "Oh, it's you Yuki" Hideki relaxed upon seeing the young black-haired girl. "I thought it was somebody else. Sorry about that" Hideki smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Yuki just gave a trademark hn and un-crumpled the paper and quickly scanned it. "These are lyrics to a song" she finally answered. Hideki looked away but gave a pained expression when she continued "to a love song…". Yuki looked at the older boy in front of her and scanned his expression. _"Gripping fists…pained and hurtful expression…and shaking of hands…sigh…out of all things I end up acting like a shrink to a lovesick superstar"_ Yuki mentally cursed. She kept looking at the frustrated male and finally spoke "You haven't told her haven't you huh" Hideki finally looked at her in complete surprise while her face remained unmoved.

"You haven't told my sister you liked her. I can tell by your frustration earlier". Hideki narrowed his eyes slightly "You were spying on me too weren't you Yuki?" he asked showing a sign of anger in his tone. Yuki just looked at him with a blank expression until he finally sighed in defeat. "I couldn't get it right…I was planning to sing it to her but this is the 1st time that I don't have a single damn clue on what to say to her to make her understand that I love her!". Yuki rolled her eyes at the sight of him muttering curses under his breath. "Well if you stop flapping your lips over your pitiful excuses then maybe you could have the guts to sing it in front of an audience who would be attending your concert next week". Yuki snorted as Hideki's expression got even more hurt after she spoke those words. Hideki was pondering in his mind as he digested what Yuki told him.

"_How could she just say that to my face anyway? But she is right though. If I keep drowning my sorrow to my excuses, Yukina will never knew I like her. Darn it! Why does telling someone you like them so hard?" _Hideki finally relaxed his shoulders and took the crumpled paper from Yuki's small hands and took a quick look at it then finally stuffing it inside his back pocket. "Thank you Yuki, I will try and figure out what I could tell her. Thank you" Hideki smiled, thanking her. Yuki gave a shrug and prepared to jump off but before saying "Just take care of her when she says that she likes you too or my big brother and I will skin you alive" she looked back at him with a death glare to match. Hideki gave a small chuckle and replied "Don't worry. No demon on the planet would dare try and hurt Shadow Cat's sister." He watched from the branch as she fleet out of sight through the forest. He took out the paper once more to take a final look at it and finally decided to jump off and head back.

Hideki didn't know that Yuki was in the forest. She watched him walk back still looking at the paper. "You know you can't hide from me, big brother" Yuki spoke out. Hiei walked from behind the tree trunk and smirked. "You still see me no matter how hard I hide don't you?" Yuki just looked at him from the corner of her eye and smirked back. "Well, I am Shadow Cat after all. I didn't just have my reputation for nothing". Hiei just gave a nod and looked at the direction where she is looking at. "Still spying on the guy?" he asked. Yuki gave a nod "Well, he isn't such a fan boy and a flirt like that some orange-haired ape I know. He is a good guy to big sis. But still, to make sure he isn't just putting it for show I need to watch him. I have after all excellent spying skills". Hiei snorted "And a show-off". Yuki chuckled softly "Don't worry big bro. even if I have my reputation doesn't mean that I cant still be your little sister." Hiei smiled "That's better. Now let's head back." She nodded back and they both jumped off from the branch and fleeted back. A silhouette was standing on another tree, just above them who was unnoticed and was listening to their conversation.

---Back inside the Manor---

Yukina was busy preparing dinner until she noticed Hideki entering through the door. She almost dropped the pot of soup as they made eye contact. Hideki looked away, his cheeks bright red and ran up to his room without a single word. But that flush didn't escape Yukina's eyes. _"He was blushing. But why would he? Is he having feelings for me?" _she thought while her face started to get warm but decided to shake it off and stared at the floor with sad eyes. _"No, he had been avoiding me for a long time now. He is too busy trying to work on that song of his that he never even has time to say something to me. I guess all those times we walked were just for friends." _She sighed and continues to work on dinner. Unknown to her that a pair of eyes was watching her from the window with a very amused smirk to match.

---Dinner table---

Everyone was eating and some were talking. Yukito, Taroh, Yusuke and Kuwabara were of course stuffing their faces with food. Keiko kept reminding Yusuke about manners and Kurama was looking with an amused look at his face while Kuwabara was laughing while eating while trying to woo Yukina again with his lame pick-up lines (how desperate could a guy get??) and Yuki trying to control her desire to strangle and slice the poor human to cubes. Hiei wasn't fazed at all since Yuki was there to guard Yukina, he didn't need to try and yell at him for flirting with Yukina since Yuki has it covered. Botan kept talking to Kouji with hearts practically all over her eyes while Kouji being the second Kurama himself just smiled and converse nicely. Kuwabara kept looking and talking to Yukina with a stupid grin on his face (I love insulting him bwahahaha!) Yukina just smiled at him but her charming smile suddenly faded to a sour and sad frown as she quickly try to scan the table, finally noticing that a certain black-haired male wasn't present. Yukina leaned to Kouji, who was sitting next to her, and said softly "Uhm, where is Hideki? Kouji-san?"Kouji leaned a bit and answered "He is up in his room. Grinding his head to his music sheets, don't worry I'll go and get his plate up to his room" Kouji politely offered.

"Oh, please let me do it for you Kouji-san" Yukina blurted out. Kuwabara, who was listening to Kouji and Yukina's conversation, almost bit off the tips of his chopsticks after Yukina offered to go upstairs to see Hideki. "Don't worry about it Yukina-chan, let Kouji do it. You don't have to go to the bas-Hideki's room all by yourself. You might get lost just walking through the hallways" Kuwabara said while gritting his teeth, trying desperately to contain his jealousy. By Hiei's keen eyes and hearing, he knew right away Yukina wanted badly to see Hideki. He looked at Yuki, who in turn looked at him and nodded at each other. Yukina smiled at Kuwabara and went to the other side of the table and picked up Hideki's plate "Don't worry Kazuma, I will be fine by my own. I'll go upstairs and give this to Hideki". Kuwabara was about to stand up and protest until he had the chill again up to his spine. He looked over to his side and saw Yuki giving another one of her death glares. He knew right away what that glare meant. _"Sit down...and eat your dinner before you will be swallowing my sword…" _Yuki hissed darkly in a dangerous tone. Kuwabara turned white and shrunk to his sit and began to eat slowly and quietly. Yusuke just snickered and Hiei and Kurama having amused smirk and smile on their faces.

---Hideki's Room---

Hideki was sitting on his desk, his eyes glued to the paper he was working on. He was scratching his head while in his hand he twirls his pencil with his fingers. (Got the idea from my cousin who always twirls her pen around whenever she studies.) He was so frustrated that he could have the strength to pull his hair out! He slid off from the desk and placed his hands behind his head with his legs stretched on the desk. _"Hmm, I finally got the lyrics and verses now. All I need is a title and I'm done. But I couldn't think of the most suitable one! Come on pull yourself together Hideki, just think of the words then the title will finally hit you"_ he thought while got startled by a light knocking that one of the books bonked him on the head. He grasped his head rubbing it lightly while muttering "ows". "Geez, I didn't mean literally!" He muttered angrily until he looked at the book and read its title. "THAT'S IT!" He shot up from the air and made another book bonk his head. "Ow!" he grasped his head and started to rub it furiously "What does books have against me anyway" he muttered and walked to door to answer it still rubbing his hand. He opened the door to find a familiar shy aqua-haired deity. "Oh Yukina, you're here" he chirped. Yukina looked at him with a fake smile on her face "Hello Hideki-kun, I brought you your dinner since you didn't come on time." "Oh geez, I lost track of time and I forgot! I'm really sorry Yukina. I will definitely come on time tomorrow I promise!" Hideki replied with a smile on his face.

Yukina gave a small smile since she finally sees Hideki happy. The entire 2 weeks he has been frustrated and irritated. He never gets to smile not even once so it's wonderful he was in a wonderful mood. "I finally finished it Yukina. This is the longest time I ever worked on one song before." Hideki declared. Yukina lowered her head slightly, trying to disguise her sad smile. She wanted to tell Hideki how she felt because of all the time they spend time together. But to him, what matters the most was his songs and that's it. She starting to lose hope in hoping Hideki will like but due to how he was talking now he didn't seem to care at all. Hideki noticed Yukina was feeling sad but he smiled a caring smile because that will be remedied on Monday because that was the date of the Annual Hunter Concert. It was one of the biggest concerts they had. They will all be playing, each a solo or a duet and one finale. Hideki bended down to take a look at her face "Yukina, you ok down there?" Yukina snapped back in reality and just blushed slightly while laughing softly "oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out there, and I'm fine Hideki-kun. What is it?". Hideki dug deep down his pant pocket and pulled out some several tickets. Yukina just reached out and stare at them. "What are these tickets for Hideki-kun?" Hideki smiled at her and replied "Oh they are tickets for the Monday night concert. I hope you and the others will come. And I wont take no for an answer ok Yukina? I need to give you a letter there. So don't try and leave ok?" Hideki held out his pinky showing the special promise. She just nodded and entwined both their little fingers and shook them making the special promise official. When she was gone, He went over to his desk and took a look at the sheet one more time and went off to join her to the dining room.

A/N: finally done. Sorry for those people who have been waiting for me to update this fic of mine and your patience has finally granted its reward. I just had a lot of things to do actually. Next chapter, either confession time or just the concerts. Tell me OK! D.S. out..


	6. Longing

lA/N: Here is my 6th chapter people! Sorry if it took a lil too long to type. And by the way, I decided not to put the confession first. SORRY Dreaming of hiei! Out of all the reviewers, you are the only who thinks this lame fic is cool and I thank you! So sorry for the wait, I had a lot of things to do you know! So as to those who have been waiting to see the next chapter of my story here it is…

Chapter 6: Longing

It was the night before the big concert. (Man that sounded like a Christmassy intro) Everyone practiced the night before going to bed. Only one was awake. It was Hideki, the bassist of the famous band, Hunter. The handsome black-haired, red-eyed and most serious of the Li brothers. He was in outside, leaning on the bridge of the stream, looking down on his reflection as the moonlight shone over his back. He continues to gaze upon the silent waters as his mind goes off to think about a certain demon girl. He never really met her until now, when Koenma asked him to see the new Reikai Tantei Team. Back in the days when he was in a Reikai Team, the boys were called the Reikai Ryoushi. They are sort of like a tantei team, except they also take assassinations, peace meetings and some other assignments. (No matter how pointless it may be like sorting documents for Koenma and stamping it for him). He chuckled at the memory of when King Enma yelled at Koenma for being lazy and made the boys do all the work. So he granted them to have a vacation while Koenma did the paper work like he was supposed to do. Softly smirking, he wondered if the music business was as much fun as those missions from before. Always running to the danger, training countless days and nights to master their elemental techniques, locating and ambushing enemy bases, sleeping late because of the constant missions Koenma keeps assigning them to.

Although it has some good points sometimes, like when the time Kouji manage to track down a demon on his human killing spree when they heard it on the news that someone had been creating mysterious killings. He was able to get some DNA from the victims left by the demon and let the Spirit World Intelligence report back with the demon's file. It was just another low class. Yukito had a lot of fun, and surprisingly, him too. He liked adventure, so there wasn't any doubt about that. But he once craved to share it with someone, who cared about him. It was _love_. A feeling, an emotion. A force so strong you can't escape its clutches. It strikes when it wants to. It heeds when it needs to. It tortures when it has to. And he was being tortured by it. Being pierced through his heart with sharp needles of pain and cravings. It was like a drug to him. He wanted to feel love by someone. He wanted to experience it. So he looked. But he wanted someone special. He didn't care for looks anyway. He wanted someone who was loving, kind, gentle, patient and sweet. He wants someone who will not fall in love with his outsides but with his personality. He was always described in the tabloid and cover girl magazines (that his aunts and moms look at so much) as the Mysterious Dreamer. He was always gazing at something that wasn't even there. So? He always loved to daydream. It sort of helps him clear his thoughts and focus when there isn't tension in the air.

That's why he seems so emotionless when he sings in a music video. Unlike his brothers, he doesn't really care about a lot of things. Yukito cares about his career and he does it with enthusiasm. Taroh seems to like it since he was described as the "Cute Sweetheart". Kouji doesn't seem to mind about the music business since everyone seems so happy about it and he joined in to. However, he didn't want to at first since he thinks it was a waste of his time but ever since he tried it, it became a habit of him. He was actually caring, but to guys, they think he was another punk who liked to sing, dance, act and be down-right-perfect. It wasn't true anyway. He likes it. It helps him keep energized and focus. He walked down the bridge and into the bank of the stream. He flicked rocks over the water, hearing down go down to the bottom. He continued flicking, also continuing pondering on his thoughts. It was now or never for him. Either tell her or she will never know. He remembered what Kouji told him a night before he decided to write a song for her.

_Flashback_

_Kouji__ was walking down the hall outside when he stopped and found Hideki sitting by himself in a bench. He had a habit of choosing different places to sit and think but he mostly goes to a hidden bench or the bridge. Sighing, he walked over to his brother and sat near him, making him break his deep gaze on the ground and turning to face him. "Oh, it's just you __Kouji__. What do you want?" Hideki promptly asked, almost a tiny sound of irritation in his voice. __Although it wasn't that obvious, __Kouji__ noticed his brother looking very doubtful and annoyed. "You like her don't you?" he blurted out. Hideki narrowed his eyes into a glare "what do you mean by that?__".__ Sighing once more, __Kouji__ turned his head to face his brother's intense gaze with a concerned one "I know you like __Yukina__, it's in your eyes". Hideki looked away, angry "how would you know". __Kouji__ looked straight forward and gently __swinged__ his legs "well, you're eyes always went soft when you talk to her. You never give that kind of gaze to a girl before. __Especially to one who likes you a lot."__ Hideki gave a huff "she probably likes me because of my looks. She is none other than another fan girl who wants cash and fame." __Kouji__ gripped his fists, wanting to sock his brother for insulting some as sweet and kind but held firm. __"Actually, she talked to me about you after your time with her in the zoo". Hideki shot him a look of surprise while __Kouji__ looked up to the sky._

_Flashback in a __Flashback (__and I wonder if I am the only one who did this kind of thing!)_

_Kouji__ was reading all alone in the library when he heard some faint footsteps coming close to him. He recognized the presence and said "__Hello there, __Yukina__". He flashed an identical __Kurama__ smile. "Is there something you need?" he politely asked. __Yukina__ was gently twiddling with her fingers, looking down on the floor with flushed cheeks, but sad eyes.__Kouji__, looking concerned, closed his book and faced her "what's wrong?" he quietly asked. __Yukina__ didn't answer as she sat down next to him and sighed. "It's about Hideki-san." She bowed her head slightly lower and her cheeks blushed a brighter shade of pink. "What about Hideki? You can tell me" he urged. __Yukina__ finally mastered her courage and said "I…I…I really like Hideki-san…a lot." She lowered her head more, her bangs covering her eyes. "But I am scared", she whispered. __Kouji__ raised his brow slightly not quite understanding what she meant after. __"It's just that I get the feeling that, I think he doesn't like me because he thinks I am just another __fangirl__." she gave a small sigh. __Kouji's__ eyes soften and replied "So you like him a lot don't you? __Yukina__".__ The quiet girl gave a nod and blushed. __Kouji__ smiled in concern and looked at the hands on his lap "Well, this is the 1__st__ time that a girl ever said that Hideki might not like her because she might just likes him back for the looks and fame". __Yukina's__ head jolted in surprise as she slowly looked up to the red-haired boy. "Really?" she asked. __Kouji__ just closed his eyes and gave a nod. "Yes, most girls who liked Hideki were only after his fame. He never really dated them or even knew them for the matter. Well, he was also a telepath so he can just read their minds and see what their real intentions were. __You know until now he probably thinks all girls are __after men for fame and money." __Yukina__ looked away, ashamed and __hurted__. But __Kouji__ gently took her hand and gave a smile "But I know you can change his mind, __Yukina__. I know you can"_

_End the Flashback of the __the__ current Flashback (Now even I don't get it!)_

_Hideki was surprised as his eyes widened slightly and his mouth was opened. Did __Yukina__ just say that? Was it really possible to find a girl who will like him for who he is? He never really thought about it since he always thought they were thinking the same. __Kouji__ looked at his brother's guilty eyes and smiled a small smile. "She likes you Hideki, because she thinks you are a nice person. Not because for the fame. So give her a chance". And with that response, __Kouji__ silently stood up and walked away, leaving a confused and guilty boy sitting by __himself_

_End of Flashback_

He really got so confused that day. What did Yukina liked about him? He wasn't that perfect. He is a musical sensation that's it. That doesn't mean he was really that nice and cute like when he is acting. That's why it was called ACTING anyway. But he knew he liked her for many reasons. She was nice and patient, unlike some women he met. They wanted to be his already and they keep persisting him day and night. She was loved by her friends; it proves she was humble and friendly. Some girls will brag non-stop to other girls if they got a handsome or a rich boyfriend. She even was loved by animals, since whenever it was after dawn, he will caught her in the gardens, feeding the birds and petting the small baby animals who will go near her and often playing with them by running around and chasing each other (Episode 25, Kuwabara's fight of love, Little Yukina playing with the foxes, rabbits and birds of the Glacier Village). Despite her height (seriously!), she was perfect in every way. No wonder Kuwabara was in love with her. Though he couldn't figure out if she loves him back since she was the only one who calls him by his 1st name, he wanted to take the chance to tell her. All is fair in love and war. So he will tell her tomorrow, at 7:00 pm of the Tokyo Music Stadium (I don't know if there really exist such a thing but if there is then ok ). It will be the final act, and he will definitely let her know. Or lose his voice, trying.

A/N: WHOO! Man…I don't know if it sounds good but I hope you won't flame me for this chapter! Next will be the concert! If anyone cares, please help me out with the songs. I don't know what to post…it can be a variety of genres!


	7. My Song to you

A/N: Hello again! This time I decided to be more diligent in writing new chapters since I want to make a new fic already! The title is suppose to be also the same as the title for this chapter but I decided to find new titles since some might think I am not original with the titles..so for this chapter it will be the concert..i must warn u that i will only put the title this time. If you want to hear the whole songs, you can see it at the site, (e s n i p s . c o m) and just don't use the space for each letter…(as you may know, I can't put links if I'm gonna post a new chapter..so I decided to use a space for each letter) I just hope you like the songs I selected so on with the story

Chapter 7: My Song to you

"Good evening everyone. My name is Nakajima Hitomi, here behind the Tokyo Music Stadium brining a live footage of tonight's unforgettable moment. It is now 5:30 on my watch and its only 2 hours and 30 minutes left to wait for this exciting event. Tonight will be the grand concert for the famous boy band across the nation, Hunter to have an all night concert for the 1st time ever here in Japan. I am now going to let my co-reporter, Hiroyuki Kuroshi (sorry for the lame made-up characters in this…not really good with that) who is now at the main gate entrance." "CUT! That's a wrap, people" a director yelled. Thousands of reporters were gathered trying to get a good picture of the entrance as hundreds and thousands of fans were expecting and screaming for the gathering of 4 major stars in J-music history. All were exited for the new boy band sensation to have 5 hours of music, fun and well, excitement.

----With the Gang----

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" yelled Yusuke for the 20th time. "Yusuke SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Keiko slapped the poor boy back into his seat. "Sorry Keiko, it's just that this freakin' limo is so COOL!" He doved for the snack counters next to the mini-library. The limousine was long enough for them to walk around! It had a refrigerator with counters, a library of books, DVDs and games (Since Yukito acts like Yusuke, he is bound to like games too). A flat screen TV on the side near the door, a couch big enough for 6 people so they can watch, a portable DVD/VCD or VHS player, a back-up generator in the trunk, a jacuzzi (some people have Jacuzzis in their car since I keep reading a lot of comics so don't ask if I'm overdoing it) and also a gamecube. The driver lowered the screen dividing them then asked "Do you need to stop for anything?". Kurama politely shook his head and gave a small smile "Nothing in particular, thank you for asking". The driver gave a small nod and raised back the screen. Kurama smiled as he looked upon his friends. Yusuke and Kuwabara were both wrestling to see who will get the last slice of pizza, Keiko scolding them both, Botan and Shizuru having a girl talk and Yukina was softly giggling at the sight of the 2 while he was just reading. (I don't know if reading on a moving vehicle is good but I don't care..) Hiei and Yuki on the other hand were both silent until Yuki blew her top from Kuwabara and Yusuke's fight and they both sliced the slice in half and ate quietly while Hiei just gave a smirk and continue his brooding.

Everyone was given VIP passes to come to the concert from a private viewing box (you know? Like from the Dark tournament where Sakyou and the other gamblers view from and like from Koenma too). They were excited as well, seeing their new famous friends play (well since Keiko, Botan and Yukina are fans, you know, watch them every day). They were escorted secretly since there were too many fans, they will get squished inside alive if they don't go in secret until Yuki decided to use one of her hypnotism spells to make the ginormous crowd (if there even is a word like ginormous! Ok you get it…the crowd is huge) part for them to pass. They were able to see the top of the stage from the VIP box. As soon as everyone was seated properly, they just do whatever they want since the guards are still escorting the crowd and making a line so the boys will pass. After sometime, since Yusuke couldn't even go 5 minutes without punching someone for making him wait, he punched Kuwabara and it was about to get rough until a loud screaming made them stop. Yuki rolled her eyes and muttered "they arrived at last". Yusuke snorted and got up from Kuwabara's clutches "Geez, I was about to die from boredom here! They took their sweet time".

Many female fans went flashing out screams of joy, waving banners, posters and signs of affection to the Boys. The announcer was rushing to report on the arrival "Hello everyone, My name is Kaeri Michi, bringing you upon the arrival of the members of Hunter. 1st up is the lead guitarist and singer and prankster of the brothers, Yukito". Yukito jumped out of the limo eagerly and gave a peace-sign "Heya everybody!" and flashed a cheeky grin. Fan girls screamed and began handing out autograph books and flashing out their cameras and some even were already replacing films. Yukito just gave another grin and walked while waving to the crowds "Yukito was characterized by everyone as a prankster and often never takes a topic seriously but like a giant wave, his temper can die down as soon as he sees things clearly. Yukito's songs are always often like pop and hip-hop or rap mixed together but he actually sings any genre of music. And next is our very own boy-next-door and drummist of Hunter, Taroh". Taroh hopped out next and gave his signature cutie smile (think of ditzy and young boy smile, like…Honey sempai from Ouran High School Hostclub or Chiriko from Fushigi Yuugi! Even Matsuda from Death Note can have a good embarrassed smile ) Taroh's fan were also screaming their lives out as Taroh offered to pose with some fans and give a few autographs to the pictures and of course our beloved announcer speaks again. "Taroh is a very carefree and gentle soul who loves to do stuff all day. He loves to treasure memories and keep pastimes all the time and always keeps it simple just like his lyrics. Up next, He is the smartest and gentlest of the Li brothers but when he is using those fingers to strum a guitar or press from keys, he is the fiercest of them all. Let us give it up for Kouji!"

Kouji walked out and gave an identical Kurama smile. Kouji fans swooned and some fainted. "Kouji is a perfect example of a girl's ideal Man of her Dreams or he is a total dreamboat! He enjoys nature and likes to spend his afternoons walking in parks and just admiring the flowers or feeding the small animals that will come to him. His songs involve smooth and suave ballads and often has a lot of meaning and feelings. But of course, how could we forget our most favorite rebel, the tall, dark and handsome…HIDEKI!". Screams and fainting spells spread the air, as Hideki walked down the red carpet, with the signature "hands inside pockets and closed eyes look with the frown to match". (hey! He has the image to be a badboy right? And you don't need to know Hideki's description).

"NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!" Kaeri yelled. Fans continued to scream as the show started with their opening number, "Kimi Iru Omoi" (by SMAP, opening of Akazukin Cha Cha). Then started with the singles with Yukito going 1st. each member will sing 4 songs each. Yukito's solos were "Kasumi Yuku Sora Seni Shite" (Monkey Typhoon or Asobotto Senki Goku), "Suteki ni Shiawase" (Kyou Kara Maoh! By THE STAND UP), "This is how I disappear" (My Chemical Romance) and "Happy Together" (Simple Plan).

Then Taroh came with Yukito replacing his place in the drums. He sang his new songs, "Chippoke na Yuki" (FUNKY MONKEY BABIES), "Your Side" (KAT-TUN), "I just don't love you no more" (Craig Dvid) and "Lucky De Happy" (Koike Teppei) and Kouji has his own set of soft melodies mainly "One more Try" (A1), "Jasmine" (V6), "Love so Sweet" (Arashi) and "Lover's Again" (EXILE). Hideki finished the solo acts with his own, "Fukisusabu Kaze no Naka De" (Gensoumaden Saiyuki Reload), "Glaring Dream" (Gravitation), "Makes me Wonder" (Maroon 5) and "You had a bad day" (Daniel Powter).

Then it was the finale, and they all sang "Lost in Space" (by Lighthouse family). Then there came an announcement. Hideki was shown in the stage with the spotlight on him. "I actually have another song I want to sing especially for today". Fans scream in excitement and quiet down as Hideki raised his hand. "It is for a special someone actually. I always cherished this person ever since the day I laid my eyes on her". Fan girls sobbed and some hoped it was one of them, some bawled in sorrow, thinking it was over. Hideki continued "you know who you are…and this song…is for you". Hideki signaled Taroh and he started to play. Hideki positioned himself in the mike, taking a deep breath, and opened his mouth.

Even If (by Sam Concepcion and by the way, he is Philippine. If you wanna listen to the song go to esnips)

**Even if the sun refused to shine**

**Even if we lived in different times**

**Even if the ocean left the sea**

**There**** would still be you and me**

_Hideki was softly swaying, the audience moving along with him. His eyes were closed, his heart beating fast. His mind occupied with the thoughts of a certain young demon girl, but let his heart sing with love._

**Ever since the start of time**

**You've had my love (oh yeah)**

**Even before I knew your name**

**I knew your heart (oh girl)**

**In the dark of the darkest night**

**I can see your face (yeah)**

**I always knew from the very star****t**

**I would find a way**

_Yukina__ was confused. What did Hideki wanted to say to her? __Until something hit her._

_FLASH BACK_

_Hideki noticed __Yukina__ was feeling sad but he smiled a caring smile because that will be remedied on Monday because that was the date of the Annual Hunter Concert. It was one of the biggest concerts they had. They will all be playing, each a solo or a duet and one finale. Hideki bended down to take a look at her face "__Yukina__, you ok down there?" __Yukina__ snapped back in reality and just blushed slightly while laughing softly "oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out there, and I'm fine Hideki-kun. What is it?__".__ Hideki dug deep down his pant pocket and pulled out some several tickets. __Yukina__ just reached out and stare at them. "What are these tickets for Hideki-kun?" Hideki smiled at her and replied "Oh they are tickets for the Monday night concert. I hope you and the others will come. And I __wont__ take no for an answer ok __Yukina__? I need to give you a letter there. So don't try and leave ok?" Hideki held out his pinky showing the special promise. She just nodded and entwined both their little fingers and shook them making the special promise official._

_END FLASHBACK_

**[Chorus**

**Even if the sun refused to shine**

**Even if we lived in different times**

**Even if the ocean left the sea**

**T****here**** would still be you and me**

_"__Yukina__? Are you listening? I'm sorry if you have been hurt by my actions. At least…this song will tell you how much I really do care for you" Hideki quietly thought as he continues to sing._

**Even if the world would disappear**

**Even if the clouds would she'd no tears**

**Even if tonight was just a dream**

**There**** would still be you and me**

_Yukina__ couldn't help it anymore, she was clutching her chest hard, listening to every single word Hideki was singing to her. It was so beautiful. Such sweet__ bliss in every tune and melody, every word was filled with love. He was sorry, and she already forgave him for that. _

**You've always been there and you'll always will be**

**The only one (oh yeah)**

**Until forever you hold me girl (until forever)**

**I'll never know (****ohh)**

**In the cold of a winter's chill**

**I'll be there tomorrow (****oh'll)**

**Oh girl, and here you are with me for all of time**

**No matter what**

**[Chorus**

**Two hearts that belong together**

**From the very start**

**One love, now and forever**

**Nothing can tear us apart**

**[Chorus 2x**

Hideki finally let go of the guitar and fan girls screamed. Yukina couldn't stop blushing and her heart was pounding wildly. He actually liked her, another girl who just dreams about him. And yet he accepted her love. He just told her through the lyrics. And she definitely knew what she was going to say to him

A/N: I hope this chapter is ok with you guys. I have been reading fics to help me make chapters you see. I had a lot of trouble finding good songs!!! I'm sorta clueless in the music world so…you know…And it annoys you because I just put the titles and not the lyrics itself, its because I was getting abit lazy so sorry! And the next chapter will reveal a jealous Kuwabara, Hiei and Yuki giving Hideki a book named "Being the guy you want to be when your new girlfriend is a sweet demon ice maiden who is very pretty and fragile who likes animals and her friends and is also very clueless to the world around her" and a Yukina 101 lecture. And also, an enemy in the making! Title is "Love isn't always cookies and cream". D.S out…

I FORGOT: The site for all the Japanese lyrics that I found are in v i d e o u n c o v e r e d . c o m) it's your number one source in J-pop!!


	8. Love isn't always Cookies and Cream

A/N: Hey everybody! I just want to apologize to those who think my grammar and tenses suck. What can I say? I'm still a kid actually so I sort of don't know about the grammar and stuff so I just decided to let the document spell check and that's it! So here is the new chapter like I promised you guys! And if you guys are confused with the parenthesis and all, I will give you a small recap of my grammar points ok? And also I got exams and projects all the time so I was late with those..but since Xmas is coming I will try to use all that time to type.

(Author's Comments) _Thoughts _Telepathic conversation or Radio Conversation 

That's all!

Chapter 8: Love isnt always Cookies and Cream

Hideki was now inside a room, more like a _cell_ than a room. Now he has to face the toughest part of confessing to Yukina. _Face the wrath of the older brother._ It wasn't really that hard but what If the girl you love has a brother who was an S-class demon with the power to move as fast as lightning and can slit your throat in half a second! On top of that, she has a little sister with the abilities of the brother! But even more deadly if she happened to have an intelligent mind in creating potions and machines that can kill you or transport you to another dimension!

Fidgeting nervously, a black-haired girl and a black-haired man with gravity-defying hair sat on the opposite side of the table he was sitting on. Hideki was sweating badly and his red eyes were twitching badly. Hiei and Yuki were just calm, with both their arms and legs crossed. Then Hiei opened his eyes and spoke

"Do you mean every word you said in that song?" his deep voice wasn't loud but it was clear. Hideki gently nodded still with a calm face, but the sweat was visible. Hieii let his eyes close once again, thinking. It was Yuki's turn to speak. But before she could say a word, her brother gave her a look and she understood immediately.

Yuki faced the older boy and gave a smirk "I suppose me and big brother will let you date her. She seems to like you so we can't force her not to. As long she is happy with whoever she picks, it is fine with us." Hiei gave a nod of agreement, still in his silent pose. Then Yuki's eyes sharpen into a menacing glare "But I warn you, if I ever find out that she cried because of you or get sad…there will be nothing left of your corpse for the rats to feed on once me and big brother are done with you. I have means to hack into your security system so I can monitor you even if I am in the Demon World" she threatened.

Hideki just gave another nod indicating he understood and both siblings stood up and walked out. Hideki stayed behind until the door closed and he gave a big, deep sigh of relief. WHEW! The tough part was over and He can finally take care of Yukina like he promised. But a sudden shout of total frustration made him cringe a bit and realize who's voice it was.

_**Kazuma Kuwabara…**_

Kuwabara was seething his teeth in anger. One minute he was with **HIS** beloved Yukina and now they met that black-haired freak of an idol, he STOLE her from him. How dare he? Yukina was in love with him (yeah right) and then when he showed up and just sang some stupid love song, she was all ga-ga over him! Now it was personal, he didn't care if he was a tantei last time or Koenma told them to be friends or that he finally got the shrimp and his psycho clone of a sister's respect, he won't ever and he meant **EVER **let anyone else take Yukina away. He was emitting a dangerous black aura until Yusuke suddenly socked his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR URAMESHI!?! CANT YOU SEE I'M IN A MIDDLE OF A CRISIS HERE!? MY YUKINA IS GETTING STOLEN BY SOME FREAKO SINGER BOY--!!" Yusuke, who got annoyed once more, went to punch him again but a young demon girl fired a canon at the poor orange-haired teen and was sent to the next 5 rooms.

The murderous aura was coming out of the dark-haired girl was rising rapidly. Her crimson eyes, mainly her left eye, were twitching angrily. She stomped over to where the orange-haired teen was lying on his back, groaning. She immediately grabbed his collar and brought him to eye-level.

"Listen to me, you orange-haired baboon and listen damn good. I am getting fcking tired of how possessive you are to my older sister. If you can't accept the damn idea of her liking someone then you don't love her, you are freakin OBSESSED with her! If I ever hear you saying another one of those lame "My Yukina" speeches…"

She leaned slowly, making Kuwabara's eyes widened at the numerous veins popping out of her head (man, she is so pissed…) "Or..i will personally give you a taste of what **TRUE** pain is like". A short pause and she flung him back to the ground…hard. Kuwabara was too scared out of his wits to even move an eye. He didn't even care if he saw Yusuke gave him a look saying "Stupid-Moron". As he was getting up, a familiar dark-haired young man stepped out of the door and he glared furiously.

"_**Hideki…"**_

As soon as he seethed out his name like venom, Hideki blinked and almost flinched at the orange-haired teen's aura. Kuwabara was beyond mad. Hideki swallowed nervously and just proceeded to walk by like nothing happened. But was he dead wrong. When he walked past, Kuwabara muttered in a low and dangerous tone so they both only hear it.

"_Yukina is mine"_ he declared. Hideki narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how he talked about the demon girl that way. It was if he was treating her like a prize to be won. He knew from Yusuke that Kuwabara loved Yukina but he never knew he was _this_ possessive. Hideki decided to let it slide…until…

"Hideki-san!"

Hideki continued to walk until a certain voice stopped him on his tracks and glanced from his shoulder. It was Yukina, waving a hello to him. He was about to wave back. But his hand stayed on his side, clenching in a fist when Kuwabara quickly dashed towards her and clasped her hands tightly to his. "Yukina my love, where have you been?" he said sweetly and gave a triumphant smirk at Hideki, who was in turn, seething with anger and jealousy.

Yukina gave a smile and released her hands from him and said "Sorry Kazuma but I was waving to Hideki-san that I didn't know you were there." She smiled sheepishly when Kuwabara's smile faded and He looked back at Hideki, who was wearing a victorious sneer. Kuwabara, in turn, glared at him until Yukina spoke "Well, I'll see you later then Hideki-san, Kazuma".

Hideki gave his trademark smiles while Kuwabara gave a large grin as Yukina walked past both of them. When she was out of sight, their smiles faded and were replaced with glares. They gave each an angry look and proceeded to walk away.

----DINNER AT THE DINING TABLE----

Everyone was just chatting away like it was a normal and happy night. But from the happiness there was tension going on. Kouji and Kurama, being the gentle and observant red-heads noticed it. They glanced at 2 young male teens who were giving each other a glaring contest. Mainly, Hideki and Kuwabara. Kouji glanced at his brother and he noticed that he was giving off a very heated glare. It's official all right. Hideki was mad…no he was PISSED.

Kurama, in turn, glanced at Kuwbara and his eyes widened and he blinked as he stared. Kuwabara was almost biting off the head of the fork as he continued his glare over at Hideki. They were having spaghetti. And Kuwabara's spaghetti kept falling from his mouth since he kept gritting his teeth so hard that the noodles couldn't get inside his mouth.

Kouji and Kurama looked at each other and gave a sigh. Looks like they need to intervene yet again, before the two actually murdered each other. They were really very angry at each other. Considering how a certain friendly game of tennis suddenly turned into a heated competition…

_FLASHBACK_

_----Tennis Court----_

_Kurama and Kouji were playing a game of tennis until Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hideki came to view. Kurama stopped with a wave of his hand and smiled at the trio "Hello there, do you want to play a game with us?" he shouted out. Kuwabara and Yusuke both shouted in agreement while Hideki just grunted and shrugged."I pass, I don't think I wanna play right now" he replied in boredom as he proceeded to walk by the outdoor tables. He was about to sit down until his acute senses heard Kuwabara muttered "Bet he doesn't even know how to play". _

_Hideki's eyes narrowed and he immediately went to the supplies closet, grabbed a racket and went to the changing rooms and slammed the door loudly. Kouji flinched at how loudly his brother banged the door and his expression went uneasy. He didn't like what was happening. It takes a few people to make Hideki this mad and one of them is Yukito whenever he plays a prank on him._

_Last time he gave a prank to Hideki was when he put a blue hair dye bottle to replace the shampoo he used. He was furious and he almost roasted Yukito alive. They had to make a new bedroom for Yukito since Hideki got back on him by putting a fire cracker on his bed. Thank heavens that all four of them had very sharp senses. Yukito was able to get himself out of danger before the bomb exploded._

_But Hideki was still angry with the blonde boy and refused to have any contact with him for 2 weeks. The hair dye lasted 3 months actually. They had to buy a black wig secretly so no paparazzi will notice the change. Yukito never bothered to lay another prank on him that time. But he still gets angry with him but only on minor things like him being noisy or disturbing him when he was doing some important._

_But now, the same angry Hideki that he thought was gone came back when Kuwabara insulted him by saying he didn't know how to play. And also…he is certain that another reason is an aqua-haired young demon girl. Another loud BANG snapped him back from reality and his dark-haired brother came out, wearing a white t-shirt with a stripe on the chest and blue shorts with a white line on the edges. White tennis shoes were comfortable on his feet and he still had his offended glare and stomped off._

_Hideki was now next to him but he stepped a bit away from him. His aura is making him sweat more. Kuwabara and Yusuke took Kurama's side and Kurama went to act as a score keeper. Kuwabara and Kouji were at the right sides while Hideki and Yusuke were on the left. Yusuke was the 1__st__ to serve and he whacked the ball to Hideki's side. Hideki instantly whacked the ball and it shot over to Kuwabara, who didn't even have a chance to even move and the ball, was embedded to the concrete of the wall surrounding the court. _

_Everyone was awe-stricken until Kuwabara suddenly lashed out "No fair! You were using your strength!" Hideki just smirked and replied "Stop whining. Just because you are too slow to catch the ball doesn't mean you have to accuse me of cheating." He said it so calmly that Kuwabara's face was red with anger. And that was how it was. Kuwabara kept on trying to whack the ball as hard as he could._

_But Kouji and Yusuke never really got the chance to hit the ball since Kuwabara and Hideki kept beating them to it and whacking it against each other. The ball was clearly worn out as both were panting and huffing for air. Kouji just shook his head and pitied the ball. And they just bought that one YESTERDAY. _

_END FLASHBACK_

After Dinner, everyone went off to bed except a certain dark-haired teen. Hideki was still up since he was busy trying to prepare something. His hand was busy scribbling away until he gave it a quick scan. He smiled in satisfaction and put it on an envelope. He went through his cabinets, rummaging on the contents inside. He continued digging until he found something and read the label and smiled.

He had a plan to reassure something to a certain demon girl about how he felt. Not even Kuwabara will stop him. But still, Yukina has the ultimate decision. He can't just force her to like him. She still has to decide. But there was no harm in trying to tell her that he was in love with her right?

He looked out from his window and peeked if anyone was there. No one…Perfect. He carefully went out and balanced on the balcony railing and shut the door as quietly as he could. He looked at the side and up. Yukina was on the upper left side of his room. He jumped to the left railing and leapt up.

He crouched silently as he pushed open the doors to her room. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled. She looked very peaceful…and beautiful. He placed the item and letter on the desk table and leapt towards the door out of sight.

But he didn't know that the door creaked and Yukina's eyes shot open. She frantically looked sideways until she spotted the item and letter. Opening the lamp beside her bed, she put on a night robe and went towards the table. She picked it up and noticed it was a tape inside a tape recorder. And also beside it was a letter. She hastily opened it and read the hand-writing. It wasn't fancy but it was clear and neat.

_**Dear Yukina, **_

_**How are you tonight? I am fine if you happen to know how i am. Just someone you know who came to drop you a letter. I am not good at this kind of stuff But I wish to make you feel happy. I may not be the perfect guy. And I also know that we just met around a few days ago. But when I made friends with you and got to know you at those moments. I felt an emotion I never knew that I could feel. Forgive me if I was cold to you in some times but I am sorry. I guess you probably don't know yet but the song I sang in the concert? It was for you. I was actually reserving it for somebody else but I knew who it belonged to now. So…here is something I want you to read. Better yet, read it along with the tape you found on the tape recorder. After you listen to it…scroll on the bottom and you will see the rest of my message. **_

Yukia raised a brow and decided to follow the instructions. The tape was playing until a soft melody on a piano was coming to her ears then the familiar voice of a young dark-haired teen was audible.

(A/N: This song is called "Best in Me" by Blue)

**From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine  
You touched my hand  
And I knew that this was gonna be our time  
I don't ever wanna lose this feeling  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart  
**

**Chorus:  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you **

Every day that I'm here with you  
I know that it feels right  
And I've just got to be near you every day and every night  
And you know that we belong together  
It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you 

Yukina was on the verge of tears after the song ended. But remembering the letter, she scroll down to see the rest.

_**Well…did you like it? If you do that's great. No one really knows but I am the type who couldn't express his feelings in a direct manner when it is awkward. So I decided to make use of my talent and express it to you my feelings. Because I love you…I know I still can't say it since Kuwabara likes you too. But I couldn't get over the fact that he keeps shouting out your name like you are officially his already.**_

Yukina softly giggled at the tone of jealousy of her mystery author. She had a feeling that it was from a certain young man but decided to finish the letter.

_**But if you prefer him, then I will back away. I know I will get hurt but your happiness comes first. I will always love you even if you love someone else. If you accept my feelings, meet me at the garden tomorrow night at exactly 12 midnight. I will be waiting by the bridge. **_

_**Until then….**_

_Hideki_

Yukina couldn't help but blush as she muttered the name signed at the bottom. Hideki was the one who sang the song she knew but she thought of the possibility of someone asking him to sing it for her but she never knew he was the one who wrote the letter as well. And the time of the concert, she thought he was just saying sorry but he truly did have feelings for her.

Clutching the letter to her chest, she sighed dreamily and went back to sleep, still the letter and tape near her. But she didn't know that someone else was watching her as well. A figure cloaked from head to toe was near the tree. His smirk was seen from the light of the moon and he disappeared in a blur out of sight.

A/N: whooh! I stayed up until 3 to add the finishing touches to this! Sorry if it took a long time but It is Christmas! You know we had a lot of shopping to do and preparing so I didn't have the time to type! Anyway hope you like this chapter. Next up is entitled "The Decision". Ooh…sounds eeery but what the heck! D.S out!


End file.
